


The Mess You Made

by PresAlex



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual Septimus Heap, Cooking, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Texting, Trans Beetle, a study into how shitty sep is at cooking anything that does not require chocolate, anyways this is gay, beetle says yall and im not ashamed, kind of?, literally sharing a bed, these Fools in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: 5 times Septimus realized he had loved his best friend and the 1 time he acted on it.





	1. Dinner

Septimus had lived off campus for the majority of his post-secondary schooling. In his first year of university, some random kid had claimed to be him and took his living accommodations for the first year. He’d ended up having to share a dorm with some jerk who was retaking first year classes for the third year in a row. After that hellish first year, Septimus had stuck to renting out a small apartment a short walk from his school. The only good thing that came with his awful first year of classes were the friends he made throughout his classes.  


One of Septimus’ friends, named Beetle, was on his way over to the small apartment to spend the evening. The two boys were planning to study together for the mandatory history class they shared. Expecting his friend, Septimus had spotlessly cleaned the apartment. Even though he knew that Beetle’s dorm was definitely messier than his apartment had ever been, Septimus always felt anxious when people visited unless he had cleaned up properly.  


When Beetle arrived, he called Septimus to buzz him up. Septimus unlocked the door and told him to just walk in when he arrived. While waiting, Septimus wandered into his bedroom to grab his textbooks. By the time he arrived back in the kitchen area, his friend was already prying off his shoes at the front door.  


“Hiya, Sep!” Beetle smiled at Septimus from where he was sitting at the door. Septimus grinned back.  


“Hey, Beet! Have you eaten yet?” He asked, silently hoping that he hadn’t because Septimus himself had forgotten to eat yet again.  


“I haven’t no,” Beetle replied, looking at him as if he knew what Septimus had forgotten without actually saying it. Septimus offered to make them both sandwiches so Beetle pulled himself up to sit on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth. Beetle watched his friend place a jar of Nutella and a loaf of bread on the counter and cringed.  


“Sep… When was the last time you ate something that didn’t include chocolate?” Beetle chastised. Septimus grimaced.  


“I’m not really the best cook so,” Septimus trailed off, looking up at his horrified friend.  


“Please, I’m begging you. Let me cook you something. How are you honestly still alive?”  


“I ate an apple yesterday!”  


“And before that?” Septimus’ silence was answer enough for Beetle as he grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged him to the door, “Put on your shoes now. We have to go grocery shopping. Homework can wait.”  


\----

The pair walked hand in hand to the grocery store down the street. Winter hadn’t quite set in but the wind was biting. When inside the store, Beetle brought Septimus around the vegetable aisle, gathering different ingredients. Septimus followed his friend around as the designated basket holder. While his friend pulled different ingredients off shelves, Septimus smiled. _Beetle was adorable_ , he thought before quickly shaking his head.  


Septimus had long ago accepted that he was bisexual, and his family and friends were all very supportive of him. Even still, he didn’t want to ruin the relationship he had with his best friend over a crush. Placing the thought at the back of his mind, Septimus followed his best friend towards the self-checkout.  


Beetle insisted on paying for the food as he was planning to be the one cooking. Septimus insisted then on carrying the bags.  


“So you interrogated me about my health, so now it’s my turn,” Septimus began as the two of them hurried back to the apartment, “When was the last time you got a full nights sleep?”  


“I slept four hours last night” Beetle exclaimed proudly, puffing his chest. Septimus smiled at his antics before ruffling his friend’s hair.  


“You and I both know that that’s still not enough sleep to be healthy. Though who am I to talk,” Beetle laughed breathily while Septimus bumped their shoulders together, “Why do not you stay at my place for tonight so I can force you to sleep better for at least one night?” Beetle pretending to consider the offer, as if he would rather spend the night in the cramped dorm that he shared.  


“I guess it’s the least you could do since I’m making us food,” Beetle laughed.

\----

Once back at the apartment, Beetle went to work in the kitchen. Septimus chopped vegetables at the table. The boys’ books sat forgotten in on the floor. The music from the radio drifted peacefully between the two, mingling with the comfortable silence they found themselves in. After all the vegetables had been sliced, Beetle told Septimus that he could just sit at the table whilst Beetle finished up.  


A quiet humming coming from the stove caused Septimus to look up from where he’d been resting his head in his arms. Raising an eyebrow in Beetle’s direction, he watched his best friend sway back and forth singing along to the radio under his breath. Septimus grinned and started singing as well. Startled, Beetle turned to face him, seeming not to have realized that he had been singing as well.  


Septimus was straddling the back of a chair with his chin on his forearms, humming softly. He smiled when Beetle began singing again.  


The climax of the song found the boys dancing with each other, yelling the words through grins. The boys were hand in hand, laughing by the time the song finished. Both of them stood still for a moment, trying to catch their breath until Beetle’s eyes widened.  


A flurry of swears flew from Beetle’s mouth as he swiveled back to the pot on the stove. Septimus burst out laughing again, only laughing harder when he caught sight of Beetle’s blushing face. The food was still edible if slightly burnt, but Septimus decided that it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his time away from his family (No one could beat Sarah Heap’s homemade dinners). He gushed to Beetle about his cooking, thanking him repeatedly which only caused Beetle’s face to turn even redder.  


Beetle retook his seat on the counter while Septimus cleaned up after the meal. His feet were dully thudding against the cabinet rhythmically, his eyes trained on the book in his hand. Septimus glanced fondly over at his friend.  


_God, I love him…_  


Startled by the thought, Septimus froze and dropped the slippery plate he was holding back into the sink.


	2. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t that he thought loving Beetle was a bad thing, but he had always struggled with making friends. To dash one of the closest friendships he’d had in years over a crush was silly, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Septimus’ head felt like it was filled with cotton. He vaguely knew that he had just dropped the plate he was just cleaning into the sink, so he reached down and picked it up, continuing to clean it. It wasn’t that he thought loving Beetle was a bad thing, but he had always struggled with making friends. To dash one of the closest friendships he’d had in years over a crush was silly, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He carefully placed the wet plate on the drying rack. When he turned back to the sink, he became distinctly aware that Beetle was trying to get his attention. Unaware of when Beetle had put his book down, Septimus slowly blinked his eyes and tried to clear his brain fog long enough to hear what his friend was saying.  


“Sep? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” Beetle fretted. Septimus wasn’t sure when he’d gotten down off of the counter, but Beetle was now standing in front of him looking concerned. He slowly blinked his eyes again before nodding.  


“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine Beetle don’t worry,” Septimus coughed.  


“Fine doesn’t cut it, Sep. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a full minute. What happened?”  


“Nothing. Nothing happened, I promise. I just, um, realized–er, remembered something that threw me off, that’s all” Beetle didn’t seem to believe him still, but he at least let the subject drop.  


“Is it okay if I hug you?” Beetle asked, worry still evident in his voice. Septimus gave a curt nod. As the other boy’s arms circled his waist, Septimus couldn’t help noticing how soft and warm his friend was. He always seemed to smell like books and the ink that constantly stained his hands, “You’d tell me if you weren’t okay wouldn’t you?”  


Septimus swallowed thickly, “Of course. I’m sorry for worrying you” The only response he got was the sigh Beetle breathed into his shoulder.

The dishes had been finished quickly afterwards as Beetle insisted on helping. Septimus felt exhausted and he was sure Beetle was as well though the boy was much better at hiding it as he functioned on little sleep every day.  


“I’m going to go ahead and assume that you don’t bring a spare pair of pyjamas in your schoolbag?”  


“You caught me,” Beetle replied sarcastically, “I bring pyjamas with me everywhere in case I find a prime napping spot” Septimus snickered and rolled his eyes. He led Beetle to his bedroom. From his dresser he rooted out a pair of baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt for his friend to wear.  


“You change in here. I'll be right back” Septimus said, grasping for an excuse to not be in the same room as the boy when he was changing. Beetle hummed in response. On his way out of the room he swiped his own pyjamas to change into while he was out of the room.  


Once finished changing, he curled up in a chair with his phone to text his sister. Hopefully she had some advice to give him about this mess he’d gotten himself into.  


**7timus:** Hey Jen are you awake?  


**QuenJen:** unfortunately  


**QuenJen:** whats wrong?  


**7timus:** I seem to have developed a crush?  


**QuenJen:** is that so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**7timus:** What the Fuck Jen  


**QuenJen:** whats their name?  


**QuenJen:** do i know them??  


**QuenJen:** tell me everything  


**7timus:** His name is Beetle and hes in my history class but weve been friends since I started here!  


**QuenJen:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**7timus:** Stop doing that face  


His quickly locked phone started buzzing rapidly. Knowing that all the texts would be from Jenna sending emojis, he elected to ignore it. Beetle emerged from his room and furrowed his brows at the loudly buzzing phone next to Septimus. Septimus just shrugged.  


“Are you all ready?” Septimus asked, suddenly becoming hyperaware of every action he made around Beetle. After receiving affirmation, he left his phone buzzing on the table and headed towards Beetle, “I’m sure you already know this but I only have one bed so we’ll have to share if that’s alright. If you’d rather not I can sleep on my couch! It’s up to you”  


Beetle smiled (Septimus’ heart did Not flutter), and said they could just sleep in the same bed. Before jumping into bed, Septimus pulled of his hair band, which was keeping his unruly curls away from his face. His friend watched amused as his hair bounced around his face. Just as the pair was about to lie down, Septimus remembered something.  


“Oi Beetle, did you take your binder off yet?” The question was met with quiet hesitance. Taking that as an answer in itself, Septimus spoke again, “Do you want me to help you take it off? I can sleep on the couch if that’ll make you more comfortable. Just let me know what you need” A grimace crossed over the other boy’s features, but he accepted his friend’s offer to help anyways.  


“Just un-Velcro it for me. And you can take me wherever. This is your house I can’t kick you out of your own room”  


“Well sure you can! You’re the guest!” Septimus tapped his friend on the shoulder to let him know he was about to undo his binder. The Velcro came off easily enough, allowing Beetle to slip the fabric out through the sleeve of the t-shirt he was borrowing. Quickly, his friend maneuvered himself underneath the blankets, hiding from Septimus.  


The sheets pulled up around their chins, the boys sat in quiet for a moment, both waiting for the other to give in first. Eventually Beetle scoffed.  


“Alright, get over here, idiot” Septimus could hear the smile in his tone even through the dark. Laughing quietly, he pulled the smaller boy to his chest. The darkness was still and comforting. Moonlight filtered through the window, illuminating the freckles spattered on his friends face. His black messy hair, rubbed softly against his arm, shining silver in parts due to the moonlight. Due to his revelation earlier in the evening, Septimus spent a long time lying in the silent room, tense and over thinking his every move that day. The very last thing he’d want would be to make Beetle uncomfortable in anyway.  


Eventually, Septimus became aware of the warm puffs of air on his collarbone, signaling that the boy was asleep. Septimus sighed and ran his fingers through his friend’s hair, careful not to tug on any of the knots. As he gazed down at his friend, he came to terms with the idea that he loved his friend. _God. What was he going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^)  
> as always send me requests over at @crykea on tumblr!!!!  
> kudos and comments r always fab!  
> thank yall!!


	3. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus can't focus on his work so Beetle and him head over to Jenna's to hang out :) sep gets,,.,,.jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit so sorry this took so long but i was stuck as hell trying to write this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> sorry about the weird ending i wasn't rlly sure how to end this

The morning sun filtered through the curtains, illuminating the room in a soft golden light. Septimus woke up confused, noticing Beetle wasn’t in the room with him. Septimus began. Had he scared off his friend? Did something happen that made Beetle hate him?

As if sensing his friend’s anxiety, Beetle entered the room, smiling at the blonde.

“Wotcha, Sep! I hope you don’t mind that I grabbed some clothes from your drawers,” Beetle chirped, “I hadn’t brought a second pair of clothes, obviously, so I stole some”

Septimus took a breath, his face heating up, as his friend shrugged playfully in the doorway. The hoodie and sweatpants that Beetle had chosen were slightly baggy on Septimus, but seemed to fit Beetle just fine. Beetle was shorter than Sep, however, so the hoodie alone went down to his mid thighs.

Realizing he hadn’t yet responded, Septimus sputtered, coughing out an answer.

“Sep, are you alright? You look kind of red,”

“I’m good! I’m fine!” Septimus replied, maybe a tad too loud. Beetle stared at him, trying to hold back laughter. It was then that Septimus noticed a spatula in his friend’s hand. His spatula. Grateful for the chance to change the subject, he raised an eyebrow.

“I see you’ve also stolen a spatula? Deciding to try your hand at accessorizing?” Beetle flushed and snickered.

“I figured that since I was over, I’d make breakfast with whatever I could find in your fridge” A smile overtook his face, “You had some eggs that hadn’t quite expired so I hope you’re fine with French toast” Septimus’ stomach growled. His hunger hadn’t become apparent to him until Beetle had brought up the prospect of food.

“That’s perfect! I’ll meet you out there. I have to get dressed still!” Septimus shooed off his friend, turning back to his room. Eyes wide, he let out a loud puff of air and covered his burning face.

By the time hed gotten dressed and brushed his teeth, Beetle had finished breakfast and was setting the table.

“You really didn’t have to do this Beet, honest. Thank you so much,”

“What and be stuck having nutella and marmite on toast? I like cooking Sep! Don’t worry about it”

Septimus laughed sheepishly, and busied himself with making some coffee.

“Hey, while I’m here why don’t we actually follow through with our original plan and at least try to get some studying done? My books are all here anyways” Beetle suggested. Whilst Septimus knew he really did have to study, that didn’t mean he even remotely wanted to. Begrudgingly, he nodded. Beetle laughed and sat at the table.

After breakfast, which was delicious–especially in comparison to the little cooking Septimus knew how to do. The two replaced their plates with textbooks. It wasn’t necessarily that history was a hard subject, or that he didn’t understand the topic, but Septimus couldn’t find it in him to focus on the words swimming on his page. His thoughts screamed in his brain, tearing his attention from the work that needed to be done.

Five minutes had passed. Beetle seemed to be intently focused on his many pages of messy notes. His brow was furrowed, eyes glaring at the pages unintentionally. Septimus always thought it must be confusing for Beetle. His notes always looked so messy and illegible, but he worked with the accommodated learning centre writing out notes for people in his classes. How he was ever able to rewrite coherent copies of his notes to give out was a mystery to Septimus.

Septimus blinked and realized that he’d stopped staring blankly at his textbook and was now staring, in the same manner, at his friend. Said friend was poised with his hands on his work, but his eyes were focused on Septimus, his eyebrow quirked. The feeling of heat rushed to his cheeks and he turned his head quickly back to the book in front of him. Glaring at his book as if it was the one that had wronged him, he nearly missed his friend laughing at his expense.

"Did you need help with something, Sep?" Beetle gasped in between laughs, "I didn't think history was boring enough to make you fall asleep with your eyes open."

"I just...can't focus I guess," Septimus grumbled, face radiating heat. Once his friend caught his breath, he scooched over next to the blond and bumped their shoulders.

"You could have just asked! Were you even aware how long you were staring?" He hid another laugh behind a loud cough. As Septimus still hadn't looked up from his work, Beetle leaned forward, sliding his head on top of the book.

Septimus was glad he was sitting down or he feared he might have fallen over.

"Oi! Your face is still really red. Are you sure feeling alright?" A cool hand pressed against his forehead causing his eyes to spring open even though he wasn't aware he had closed them. His friend's face was extremely close, and his hand pressed to his extremely red face, his pale skin not hiding his blush in the least.

"I swear I'm good. I just couldn't focus on my history. I didn't want to bother you. You seemed so focused" Septimus whined, unsubtly pushing back from the table– away from his friend.

“How about we take a break and see if we can get your mind off whatever’s bothering you,” Beetle suggested. Septimus’ hands were grabbed yet again as he was pulled out of his chair, “C’mon we’ll go to Ma Custard’s. I think you need to just get out of this apartment for once.”

The walk to the candy shop was much like the one to the grocery store. This time however, fat flakes of snow were drifting slowly from the sky. Beetle’s messy black hair was dusted with snowflakes which were less visible in his friends straw coloured curls. Despite the snow, there was no wind so the day was comfortably chilled. Ma Custard’s candy shop was a favourite haunt of the boys¬–one that they visited frequently. Grateful that Sep’s apartment was only a few blocks from many popular locations (Ma Custard’s, the school, and the library to name a few) the pair hurried along the street in comfortable silence.

Though the inside of the candy shop was usually kept purposefully cold to prevent candy from melting, when Beetle and Septimus stepped inside they still found it a tad warmer than the street where they came. Unfortunately, when they stepped inside they were faced with not only warmth but also the boy who Septimus had dubbed his arch nemesis after he’d stolen his living accommodations.

Merrin Meredith was sat at one of the two tables that the shop had. He stared at them, a large black licorice snake half stuffed into his mouth, his matching black eyes open wide. Beetle made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat when confronted with the boy and subconsciously stepped forward slightly in front of Septimus. Rolling his eyes as he remembered Merrin’s part in Beetle temporarily losing his much loved job, Septimus tugged Beetle down to speak to him.

“I already know what you like. I’ll buy you candy today because you made me food twice in a row if you meet me outside” Septimus murmured and pushed his friend towards the door. Though Beetle had gotten his job back, he still had never quite forgiven Merrin.

Once he’d ordered a bag with an assortment of ferocious fizzes, banana and bacon chews, a packet of rainbow turtles, and two to-go cups of hot chocolate, Septimus wandered back outside, but not before sticking his tongue out at the boy still sitting inside the shop. Very mature if he thought so himself. Beetle, whose nose was turning red from the cold, gratefully accepted his warm drink. At Septimus’ suggestion, they began walking over to Jenna’s dorm, deciding to text her on the way there.

 **7timus created a group**  
**7timus added QuenJen and Cockroach to the group**  
**7timus:** Oi Jen you home?  
**7timus:** Beetle and I were looking for somewhere to crash for a bit and I figured we could head over there  
**7timus:** I hope you’re home. I don’t want to have to break in again  
**QuenJen:** again???  
**7timus:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**QuenJen:** don’t use my tactics against me! when have you ever broken into my dorm??  
**7timus:** ;~)  
**QuenJen:** septimus!!  
**Cockroach:** He was out of peanut butter and i wasnt answering my phone so he stole from you instead i guess  
**7timus:** ;~(  
**7timus:** Beetle we need to get a divorce. I can’t be with someone I don’t trust with my breaking and entering secrets.  
**Cockroach forwarded a message**  
“ **7timus:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”  
**Cockroach:** Also im right beside you you could say that out loud  
**Cockroach:** What was the point of adding me to this? i am literally right here?  
**QuenJen:** ;O is this one mr.beetle that ive heard so much about  
**7timus kicked QuenJen from the group**  
**Cockroach added QuenJen into the group**  
**QuenJen:** fine! im home! come show me your ex husband sep  
**QuenJen:** GOD

Beetle and Septimus were both laughing when Jenna opened the door to her dorm. Before his sister could say anything to embarrass him, Septimus shoved the last of the rainbow turtles under her nose as an offering. With her violet eyes slightly crossed, she grinned and invited them in.

Jenna had somehow scored having a dorm to herself this year, something which Septimus never heard the last of during their conversations. She was one of the only other people besides Beetle to visit his apartment. Though Jenna was technically adopted, she still liked to confuse people by saying they were twins (technically they did both have the same birthday by some coincidence). As soon as Septimus began to relax, he suddenly noticed how Beetle interacted with Jenna. Septimus had tuned out the conversation a while ago, leaving his sister and friend to converse while he went read through some emails from his professors. Upon glancing up from his phone however, he noticed how Beetle was blushing profusely and Jenna was laughing hard enough to lean up against him. Feeling his face flush, Septimus focused hard on his inbox again. Even though he knew it was irrational he couldn’t help feeling mad at Jenna. He hated being mad at Jenna.

Deciding that this was for the best, he made himself calm down and text some friends to keep himself busy instead of ruining their fun. It would have been awful to lose his friendship with Beetle over a stupid crush and he was glad Jenna liked him as well at least. He figured it would be in his best interest to try to be supportive from afar. He needed to distance himself from his friend so that his emotions would not get in the way of his friend and sister’s happiness.  


Septimus sighed sadly; missing the mildly worried glances he got from the other two.


	4. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals week is coming up and Jenna, Beetle, and Septimus need to.....relax 4 once

Finals were around the corner and Septimus found himself almost constantly at the library. Sometimes he would go alone but most times he brought people to study with. There were a few times when he brought his brother Nicko or even Sam to come keep him company. They always appreciated the relaxation and always knew when to force him to take brakes. His childhood friend Mandy sat with him occasionally, going over lessons for his own classes, or bringing him food from Septimus’ aunt.

Most often however, he found himself sitting at one of the tables with his sister and Beetle. The library around this time was usually packed with students. So much so that finding a free table was near impossible. Jenna had the kind of reputation, much to her distaste, that fortunately if she were in need of somewhere to sit with the boys, people would make room. For this reason, Septimus liked to bring his sister with him.

Though Jenna wasn’t in the same history class as Septimus and Beetle, she was taking a private history class. As such the three of them tended to study together if they were attacking lessons from their separate classes.

The table the three of them preferred was a round one near the big library windows. Through the window they could see students tromping about the snow covered campus. Temperatures had dipped below freezing with the winter months forcing winter caps onto heads and puffy jackets around shoulders.

Septimus arrived at the library early in the morning, before the library got particularly crowded, and nabbed the table. For the next three or so hours for which he had lost track of time, he sat reading. He barely even registered when someone sat across the table from him. When he did though, he greeted Jenna quietly without looking up from his work. She hummed back as she rifled through her backpack. An hour more passed silently. Suddenly, someone clunked down a drink tray that held three takeaway mugs. Surprised, Septimus slowly raised his head from his book, to the cups, to the person, Beetle, who had just arrived at the table.

“It’s great to see I wasn’t the only one who planned to come here today,” Beetle said, laughing inwardly at the fact that they didn’t even need to call to meet up anymore, “Who was the first one here this time?”

Jenna smiled up at Beetle before pointing a finger accusingly at her brother, “I don’t even know how long he was here before me though. For all I know he could have been here at six am when it opened. Nerd.” Septimus stuck his tongue out at her.

“For your information I didn’t get here till _seven_ am this morning. Jerk.”

“Hey hey break it up” Beetle said, laughter in his eyes, “I bought you drinks. Do I even want to know when the last time you took a break was?” Septimus and Jenna looked at each other sheepishly and shook their heads. Beetle glared at them both playfully before handing them each their drinks. Septimus was still surprised that Beetle knew exactly what Jenna and he liked to order even though Beetle had been buying them drinks off and on for a couple weeks, “Now that you two have caffeine in your body, why don’t we take a break?” When the pair opened their mouths to argue again, Beetle held up a hand and gave them an exasperated look, “You do realize that I’m one of the unhealthiest people I know and you two are still managing to beat me with how much you overwork yourselves? I haven’t slept in two days y’all”

Septimus frowned up at his friend, quickly beginning to shove his books in his bag. Though he was desperate to study, he could see that it was indeed time for a break. Beetle’s under eyes were permanently bruised at this point from his awful sleeping habits, but somehow he looked more exhausted than normal. Standing so he could reach Beetle, Septimus put his hands on either side of Beetle’s face and stared intently at him.

“Beet, are you doin’ okay? Where do you want to relax? Want to come to my place? I can make you tea and you can have a nap if you’d like” Septimus said. Jenna snorted behind him and his eyebrow twitched.

“How about I leave you two lovebirds to nap or whatever, and we meet up later? Jojo is throwing another party in the infirmary tonight–strange location but hey it’s Jojo” Jenna said, grinning at the two. Septimus had never been to one of his older brother’s parties, but he’d heard questionable things about them. Noticing Septimus’ hesitation, Beetle shrugged innocently and said they’d be there.

“Great! What time should we meet up? And where?” Jenna asked.

“How about we meet at your dorm, Jen, at about eight or something?” Septimus suggested. The two relented, and Jenna packed up her books, thanking Beetle again for the drink.

Seeing as Septimus’ apartment was within walking distance of the library, the boys made good time getting there. As it was so cold, they held hands again all the way there–Septimus studiously convincing himself that it was to keep each other warm and not slip on the ice. When they eventually made their way up to his place, Septimus gently pushed Beetle onto a chair, patted his untamable black hair, and set off for the kitchen to boil some water. Leaving Beetle to sit in his front room, Septimus nabbed a book to keep himself busy while the water boiled.

Once the tea was made, he poured a cup for both his friend and himself and wandered back into the room, balancing both the cups on his book. Beetle, who had been texting on his phone, startled at Septimus’ sudden appearance and quickly turned it off. Probably messaging Jenna Septimus thought bitterly. Shooing the thought from his mind he settled down onto the loveseat besides Beetle, who had also shorn his winter coat and scarf, and placed the mugs on the table.

Two sips into his tea, Septimus found that Beetle– who had been reading Sep’s book over his shoulder–had fallen asleep leaning against the smaller boy, tea discarded on the table. Sighing for what must have been the thousandth time since realizing he had a crush on his friend, Septimus placed a hand on Beetle’s head, gently running his fingers through the strands.

How was he going to do this friend thing? He thought it was going to be easy but now? He wasn’t sure how he would be able to continue to pretend he wanted to be just friends with Beetle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my names alex and i have no fucking idea howt o end a chapter without it sounded hashed out and pretentious i guess
> 
> hmu @crykea on tumblr thnk u c u whenever i write another chapter?


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus and Beetle go to a party 
> 
> this ended up being partially in beetles pov so thats wild this may not make some sense idk enjoy

Septimus awoke to two phones buzzing frantically on his coffee table. He blinked groggily trying to discern when he had fallen asleep. As he reached out towards the table to grab his phone, he found that he could not move it. The feelings of confusion and panic soon ceased when he looked down and saw Beetle dozing softly, curled up next to him. Septimus smiled tenderly at his friend, startled only by their phone receiving another barrage of texts. As carefully as he could so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, Septimus strained to grab his phone.

 **QuenJen:** hey are guys there?

 **QuenJen:** yo! pick up ur phones!

 **QuenJen:** did both of u fall asleep???

 **QuenJen:** its almost time for u to meet up with me to head over where are you

 **QuenJen:** if you dont text back in fifteen minutes im coming over to your house instead and waking you up

 **QuenJen:** ten minutes

 **QuenJen:** what the fuck guys

 **QuenJen:** five minutes

 **QuenJen:** im a block away now assholes u bettr be ready

 **7timus:** Jen!!! I just woke up!!! Beetle isn’t even awake yet!!! How close are you??

 **QuenJen:** well well well

 **QuenJen:** good morning sleeping beauty its fantastic that you just decided to respond

 **QuenJen:** I was about to call and/or break down this door

 **QuenJen:** buzz me up rude boy were late

 **7timus:** Just let me wake up Beetle!!! Sorry, I’ll buzz you right up I swear!

 **Cockroach:** Oh shit sorry Jenna

 **QuenJen:** go get ready!!!!!!!

When the three arrived, the party was already underway. Jenna grinned at Septimus, winked, and then went off to find some of her friends from her different classes. Both the boys shrugged and made plans to meet up in an hour or so before splitting up as well to find some other friends.

Eventually, Septimus found his friends Syrah and Rose sitting on a couch up against the wall. Rose waved him over excitedly, having not seen him in more than a few weeks. Syrah, who Rose was sitting on, offered Septimus a drink with a smile and patted the empty space on the couch next to them.

“Septimus! How’ve you been? How are finals treating you!” Rose spoke excitedly, “I didn’t know you were friends with Beetle! I saw you walked in here together”

“Finals are…fine. I’ve been studying really hard for them. Yeah, Beetle and I take history together,” Septimus could feel his face heating up. He silently hoped that the room was too dim to allow the two girls to pick up on it, “We’ve been hanging out a lot recently” Syrah’s smile widened and he knew she’d noticed.

“You’re blushing” She stated, her eyes sparkling, “Tell us everything”

For the next hour and a half, Rose and Syrah interrogated and teased Septimus until eventually Beetle, who had stuck to drinking water, found the three of them chatting animatedly to each other on the same couch. He saw Rose’s eyes flick up to him and before giving Septimus a look he could quite decipher. Septimus, however, seemed to get the meaning because he suddenly stopped his flow of words right, it seemed, in the middle of his sentence.

Septimus whirled around and smiled at Beetle, placed his cup on the floor and held out his arms. He’d had quite a few drinks at this point and just wanted to sleep and cuddle his best friend. Beetle quirked an eye brow but gave in and tried to smush himself into the small space between Septimus and the arm of the couch. Septimus scooted over dutifully before wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and nuzzling closer to him. Syrah and Rose looked on, barely holding in laughter. Syrah stuck out a hand for Beetle to shake. (Septimus noted how well she and Rose could hold their liquor mutedly)

“Hi, you must be Beetle. I’m Syrah and this is my girlfriend, Rose. I hear you’re” She deliberately hesitated, “close to Septimus”

Septimus attempted to glare at her. From where he was curled up tight against his friend's side, he felt Beetle nod more than saw it.

“Septimus and I are” to Septimus bemusement; Beetle hesitated as well, “close. We take history together”

“Yeah, he said.” Syrah started to speak again, but Septimus cut her off.

“Did you find anyone you knew here, Beet? What have you been up to?” He cringed at the slightly tired drag in his voice, hoping Beetle didn’t notice.

“Yeah, I ran into Foxo and Romilly. I think Partridge was around somewhere as well, but I couldn’t seem to find ‘im.” Beetle ended up absentmindedly stroking Septimus’ hair with the arm that wasn’t trapped behind Septimus, “Have you been here the whole time? What have you all been chatting about?” He asked directing the question at all three of them.

“You,” Septimus murmured against Beetle’s shoulder, “How cute you are”

At this point Rose couldn’t hold it back any longer, she burst into a fit of giggles that Syrah amusedly tried to shush her for. Septimus yawned and pressed his face closer to Beetle muttering about how cozy he was. Beetle stumbled over a few sentences before tapping Septimus lightly on his forehead to get him to look up.

“Are you ready to go home, Sep?” Beetle asked face flushed, “You seem…tired. Do you want to go to your place?” Septimus nodded and smiled lovingly at him.

“I’ll go wherever you go”

“Septimus!” Beetle whined, trying to block out the sound of both the girls they were sitting with losing it next to him. Beetle took a deep breath, trying to calm his blush, “Should we find Jenna to tell her we’re heading out?” Septimus yawned again. He suggested they just text her so she didn’t feel like she had to leave with them and Beetle agreed. Syrah and Rose stood up to help the boys to the door.

 **Cockroach:** Hey Jenna just letting you know that im taking Septimus back to his apartment

 **Cockroach:** Ill probably stay there tonight as well.

 **Cockroach:** Have fun !

 **QuenJen:** have fun urself ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Cockroach:** Oh not you too

Septimus clung to Beetle the whole way back to his place. He ended up being carried on the taller boys back. His face stayed buried in his neck the whole time despite Beetle’s initial protests that his nose was freezing. When the pair finally arrived at the apartment, Beetle’s arms were tired enough that he all but dropped Septimus in the lobby so that he could let them in. Back in Septimus’ room, he rooted through his clothes and grabbed some pyjamas for the both of them, embarrassedly throwing his friend’s pair at his head.

Once the pair was both in the small bed, Septimus curled up against his friend almost immediately once more. He wrapped himself around Beetle like a koala finding that he could get used to this. He cuddled closer to Beetle and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon it is the FINALE


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus finally deals with his feelings.

Septimus woke up with a headache. He groaned uncomfortably. He hadn’t even drunk that much last night as far as he thought. Digging his palms into his eyelids, he replayed last night’s events and groaned again. What had he been _thinking_? All of a sudden, Septimus became aware of the hand petting his hair. Squinting open his eyes, he looked up at Beetle who was staring at him with an amused expression. The light filtering through the blinds shed a comfortable warm glow around the room. Septimus had always been especially prone to get migraines after drinking which he attributed to his many near death experiences as a child even though they probably weren’t connected at all.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” He said, “I trust you slept fine?” Septimus tried to nod but just ended up wincing at the pain in his head.  
“I’m sure you’d love to talk, but can I please get some Advil before that? I would not want to be in more pain than I have to be for this” Septimus grumbled. Beetle grinned down at him and nodded.

Deciding to stay in their pajamas, or rather in Septimus’ pajamas as Beetle had borrowed his friend’s again, the boys shuffled towards the kitchen. Septimus plopped himself down at his kitchen table, allowing his friend to grab him some medication and a glass of water. Head in his hands, Septimus racked his brain for some way to make himself phase through the floor so he didn’t have to embarrass himself even more. While he knew that Beetle was frankly too kind to stop being friends with him over something as small as this, he didn’t want to make the other boy uncomfortable if he could avoid it. The clink of the glass against the table dragged Septimus from his thoughts. The taller boy took Septimus’ hand, pouring two tablets from the bottle into his palm.

Beetle sat across the table from Septimus smiling. Hands crossed in front of him; he raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘go on’. For the third time that morning, Septimus buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“I don’t even know where to start,” Septimus said.

“Technically you already did,” There was laughter in Beetle’s voice that simultaneously made him love and hate the boy. Rolling his eyes, Septimus tried again.

“I’m sorry about last night by the way. So, um, I guess…Uh…” Looking down at his hands which were crossed on the table top, he couldn’t judge Beetle’s reaction. Seeming to notice this, Beetle reached over and tapped the table in from of Septimus so he would look up, “I like you. A lot. I’ve got the biggest crush on you, dude” Septimus blurted out, face definitely bright red.

“Good start! I like you too,” Beetle’s grin grew with Septimus’ blush, “I was actually wondering when you’d clue in, but you’re oblivious as always aren’t you, Sep” Despite what Septimus thought was physically possible, his face seemed to heat up further.

“You _what_?” Septimus asked in disbelief. Somehow he had never considered the possibility that Beetle would like him back. Beetle laughed at Septimus’ shocked expression. Stepping over so that he was in front of Beetle’s seat, Septimus placed his hands on the back of the chair, boxing Beetle in, “Wait you– all this time? And you never–? How was I supposed to–?”

“I don’t know, I thought I was being fairly obvious! I stole your clothes, Sep! Jenna and I have been complaining about you behind your back for months!” Septimus laughed in disbelief”

“So that’s the truth then? God, I thought I was about to make you so uncomfortable”

“You could never make me hate you Sep,”

“I thought you and Jenna were dating and just didn’t want to tell me. Oh my God,” Septimus leaned down and buried his face in Beetle’s shoulder while Beetle laughed and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“You thought Jenna and I were dating? Holy shit you’re more oblivious than we give you credit for!”

“Ugh, shut up,” Septimus said but there was no malice in his tone as he was laughing as well, face still pressed against Beetle’s shoulder.

“Come here, silly boy,” Beetle sighed once their laughter had quieted down. He tipped Septimus’ face upwards, eyes warm, “May I?” Septimus nodded happily and allowed himself to be pulled down to Beetle’s level.

Kissing Beetle felt like coming home, as cliché as that sounded. One of his arms was slung loosely behind Septimus’ back, fingers lightly brushing down his sides and waist while the other one cupped his jaw. Septimus closed his eyes, thinking of how he could have possibly thought Beetle would hate him, thinking of all the signs to show differently, thinking until Beetle pulled back to catch his breath and told him not to. He rubbed his thumb between Septimus’ eyebrows where they were furrowed with thought, causing Septimus to look at him apologetically.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Beetle asked, tone light as if not wanting to disrupt something.

“Just upset that it took so long to be able to do this,” Septimus said just as lightly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Beetle’s lips. His train of thought disrupted when he felt Beetle smile, and pull him closer so that he was nearly sitting on Beetle’s lap. This time it was Septimus who leaned back, with a wince. With all the stress and embarrassment suddenly out of the way, his brain had decided to remind him of the party last night.

“What’s wrong this time?”

Septimus grimaced instead of responding and groped at the table behind him. After a moment, his hands found the medication that he had abandoned on the table top and the glass of water. He quickly swallowed the tablets, looking down at Beetle through squinted eyes.

“Oh, huh I was wondering when you’d remember your headache,” Beetle said sarcastically, a smile on his face.

“Shut up,” Septimus replied fondly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make us some breakfast.” Beetle’s smile slid off his face as his eyes widened in horror.

“Septimus Heap I do not for one second trust you near me with your cooking and you know that!” Septimus laughed and jumped off of the taller boy’s lap, pushing the pain in his head into the back of his mind as Beetle tried to grab him.

Maybe his own happiness wasn’t as unattainable as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever lmao  
> as per usual find me online @crykea!  
> have a good day
> 
> also? soz i can NOT write kissing scenes somosdmfkd this is so cheesey

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at @crykea  
> (also send me writing prompts and requests pls and thanks)


End file.
